Inheritance Succession Arc
| bild = 300px | manga = / | anime = Episode 178 - Episode 189 | gegner = Giotto und seine Wächter | op = Listen to The Stereo | ed = Famiglia | letzter arc = Choice Arc | nächster arc = Future Final Battle Arc }} Im Inheritance Succession oder auch Primo Arc geht es darum, dass Tsuna und seine Freunde nach ihrer Niederlage beim Choice-Spiel mit Yuni zurück in die Vergangenheit reisen, um die Kraft, beziehungsweise das Erbe, der ersten Generation zu erhalten. Sie mussten sich gut vorbereiten, denn Giotto, der ihnen erschienen ist, sagte, dass alle einen Test absolvieren müssen, um zu beweisen, dass sie dem Erbe der 1. Generation würdig sind. Die "Prüfer" werden die jeweiligen Wächter der 1. Generation sein. Training Für das Training sind die Arcobaleno zuständig; Yamamoto wird vom Regen Arcobaleno Colonnello trainiert, Hayato vom Sturm Arcobaleno Fon, Chrome von Viper und Ryohei von Reborn. Hibari soll von Skull trainiert werden, Lambo von Verde und auch wenn es nicht ausgesprochen wurde, soll Tsuna von Yuni lernen. Als die Vongola dann zu Hause sind, erscheinen ihnen ihre jeweiligen Vorgänger, so wie ihnen Giotto erschienen ist. Und man kann nicht übersehen, das die 1. und die 10. Generation der Vongola sich sehr ähnlich sind. Yamamoto Takeshi (10. Generation) - Asari Ugetsu (1. Generation) Yamamoto muss sich als Erster dem Test von Asari Ugetsu stellen, deshalb trainiert er hart und sehr verbissen unter der Aufsicht von Colonnello, der etwas von Yamamotos Verbissenheit irritiert ist. Am Abend treffen sich dann alle (außer Hibari, der Menschenmassen hasst, Lambo, der erst fünf ist und Chrome, die schon seit der Ankunft in der Gegenwart verschwunden ist) am Namimori-Schrein. Dann erscheint auch schon Ugetsu. Der Test hat begonnen. Yamamoto denkt nicht nach und greift auch schon an. Obwohl er seine Waffen gut beherrscht ist es für Ugetsu ein Leichtes, ihn abzuwehren. Der schmerzvolle Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Yamamoto und die Hektik, mit dem er den Kampf schnell zu Ende bringen will, indem er Ugetsu schnell besiegt, gefällt Ugetsu, Tsuna und Colonnello ganz und gar nicht. Dann ist Ugetsus Seite kurz ungeschützt und Yamamoto will diese angreifen - doch dann wirft sich Colonnello zwischen die beiden. Yamamoto kann den Angiff gerade noch so stoppen, aber der Regenwächter der 1. Generation hat sich entschieden: Yamamoto hat den Test nicht bestanden. Doch gibt er ihm noch eine letzte, zweite Chance. thumb|Yamamoto besteht seine Prüfung Am nächsten Morgen kommt Yamamoto zu spät zur Schule und als Hayato und Tsuna ihn auf den vergangenen Abend ansprechen, antwortet Yamamoto nur, das es ihm leid tut, er aber nicht wisse, was er falsch gemacht hat. Tsuna will aber auf keinen Fall - egal wie der Test ausgeht -, dass Yamamoto wieder ein so schmerzvolles Gesicht macht und dass er wieder der alte, ruhige Yamamoto wird, der Hayato und Ryohei stoppt, wenn sie sich streiten. Kurz vor dem Test trifft Yamamoto noch seinen Vater, der ihm auch rät, einfach nur er selbst zu sein. Doch Yamamoto will nicht wieder so verlieren wie im Choice-Spiel. Denn er wirft sich vor, dass die Vongola nur wegen ihm verloren haben. Auch am zweiten Abend greift Yamamoto sofort an und wieder weicht der Regenwächter der 1. Generation aus und greift mit einer Attacke an, der Yamamoto am letzten Abend nicht Stand halten konnte. Doch diesmal schafft er es, ihr auszuweichen und wieder sieht er die Seite Ugetsus ungeschützt, doch als er sie angreifen will, erinnert er sich an Tsuna, seinen Vater und daran wie er Genkishi und Squalo sagte, dass er sie nur besiegen nicht töten wolle, weil dass nur ein Kampf ist, aber man dafür nicht sein Leben geben muss. Deshalb stoppt er diesmal den Angriff bewusst und ohne Colonnellos Einwirken, weil er niemanden töten will. Er hat sich richtig entschieden. Ugetsu Asari erklärt, dass so etwas einem wahren Wächter des Regens würdig sei und gibt Yamamoto sein Erbe, indem er es in seine Vongola-Box leitet. Lambo (10.Generation) - Lampo (1.Generation) Als nächstes ist Lambo dran. Aber Lampo hat gar keine Lust, einem rotzenden Kleinkind (wie er Lambo nennt) sein Erbe zu übertragen. Giotto erscheint bei Lampo und sagt ihm, dass er einen Test machen muss. Da Lampo nicht "nein" zu seinem Boss sagen kann, beschließt er einen einfachen Test zu machen. Lambo soll im Freizeitpark mit drei Fahrgeschäften fahren und sie dann auf einem Papier abstempeln lassen. Damit soll er dann in das Schloss vom Freizeitpark kommen, wo sich Lampo aufhält. Als sich dann alle (Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Lambo, I-Pin, Reborn, Colonnello, Fon und Yuni) treffen, gehen sie zur ersten Attraktion. Ein Fahrgeschäft mit drehenden Tassen. Verde, der in seinem Labor sitzt und alles beobachtet, will unbedingt wissen, woher die Elektrizität von Lambo kommt. Deshalb schickt er einen Code, mit dem die Tasse, in der Tsuna und Lambo sitzen, doppelt so schnell gedreht wird wie vorher. Lambo fängt an zu weinen und seine Elektrizität ist wieder unkontrolliert. Verde findet einen Anhaltspunkt; die Tasse hört auf, sich zu drehen. Die anderen finden das merkwürdig, aber sie wollen den Test hinter sich bringen und gehen mit einem Stempel auf dem Blatt weiter. Die zweite Attraktion ist Rennautofahren. Alles zuerst wieder ganz normal, aber dann fängt Lambos Auto - dank eines Codes von Verde - an verrückt zu spielen; es rammt Tsunas Auto und als Hayato und Yamamoto versuchen, ihn zu stoppen, feuert es auf sie, sodass sie außer Reichweite bleiben müssen. Das alles riecht nach Verde und die Arcobaleno bemerken das auch. Währendessen hat Verde gefunden, was er gesucht hat. Die Elektrizität kommt aus Lambos Hörnern und die will er sich holen. Plötzlich wird Lambos Auto wieder normal und Gokudera und Yamamoto können Lambo evakuieren, aber die Arcobaleno sind sich sicher, dass Verde seine Finger im Spiel hat. Die dritte und letzte Attraktion ist eine Fahrt auf dem Wasser, die durch einen Tunnel verläuft und an dessen Rand Roboter stehen. Ein paar Tastendrücke von Verde und sie kommen auf das Boot zu, um Lambo zu holen. Der flüchtet mit Tsuna zum Kassenschalter, aber wegen der Roboter herrscht ein so großes Chaos, dass Tsuna statt dem Blatt mit dem Stempel Lambos Hose trifft. Die beiden bemerken das nicht und fliehen zum Schloss, in dem sich Lampo langsam anfängt zu fragen, wo das Kind bleibt. Die Arcobaleno Fon und Colonnello, genau wie Gokudera, I-Pin und Yamamoto kümmern sich um die Roboter beim Tunnel, während kurz vor dem Schloss Tsuna und Lambo von einem großen Roboter aufgehalten werden. Mit den großen Greifarmen schnappt er sich Tsuna und Lambo. Verde, der in dem Roboter sitzt, versucht Lambo die Hörner abzunehmen, doch Lambo kriegt einen Heulkrampf mit dem Elektrizität freigesetzt wird, die den Roboter zerstört. Durch die Explosion fliegen Lambo und Tsuna direkt in das Fenster des Schlosses, zu Lampo. Der kontrolliert den Zettel, bemerkt aber, dass der dritte Stempel fehlt. Erst will er Lambo nicht bestehen lassen, aber weil er den gewaltigen Blitz von Lambo gesehen hat, mit dem er den Gegner besiegt hat, hält er Lambo für einen würdigen Erben. Gokudera Hayato (10.Generation) - G. (1.Generation) Hayato ist fest entschlossen, sich dem Test zu unterziehen, aber er weiß nicht, wann der Test statt finden soll. Als er dann von Tsunas Haus zurückkehrt, kommen ihm zwei Typen entgegen, deren Boss Hayato in der Vergangenheit besiegt hat. Sie wollen sich dafür rächen und werden von Hayato fertig gemacht. Er weiß nicht, dass er von G. beobachtet wird. Am nächsten Morgen will Hayato unbedingt trainieren, Fon begleitet ihn zwar als Trainer, aber er greift nicht ein, als Hayato seine Vongola-Box einsetzt und Uri vor ihm steht. Doch der Katze ist was anderes im Sinn als Training; sie stürzt sich erst auf Hayatos Gesicht bevor sie im Gebüsch verschwindet. Hayato läuft sofort hinterher und als auch er im Gebüsch verschwunden ist, stehen neben Fon zwei Gestalten, Uri und Hayato, obwohl man dessen Stimme noch im Gebüsch Uri rufen hört. thumb|Gokudera besteht seine Prüfung Am nächsten Morgen in der Schule ist Tsuna etwas verwundert, das Hayato ihn nicht wie üblich am Haus abgeholt hat, aber als dann kurze Zeit später Hayato das Klassenzimmer betritt, ist Tsuna beruhigt. Nun ja, größtenteils, denn in dieser Stunde soll er in Mathe abgefragt werden und wegen der ganzen Tests hatt er keine Zeit, sich vorzubereiten. Als Hayato ihm spontan seine Hilfe anbietet, sagt Tsuna nur zögernd zu; Hayatos stundenlange Vorträge, die kein Mensch kapiert, sind berüchtigt. Doch der Hayato, der ihm die Aufagaben erklärt, ist ganz anders, er erklärt es ganz ruhig, sodass selbst Tsuna es verstanden hat. Dem kommt das wieder komisch vor und plötzlich erscheint Giotto und versiegelt Tsunas Hyper Intuition, allerdings ohne das dieser es bemerkt. Als Hayato und Tsuna nach der Schule auf dem Weg zu Tsunas Haus sind, kommen merkwürdige Typen um die Ecke. Es sind die Typen von der Mafia, dessen Boss Hayato besiegt hat und von der auch die Typen letzten Abend waren. Tsuna erschreckt sich ziemlich, aber Hayato beschützt ihn und macht wieder einen nach dem anderen fertig. Und dann, als alle am Boden liegen, kommen drei Personen angerannt: Hayato, Fon und Uri. Tsuna ist verwirrt, schließlich stehen zwei Hayatos vor ihm, der eine voll mit Zweigen, der andere hatte gerade um die zwanzig Leute verprügelt. Letzterer verwandelt sich aber plötzlich in G. Hayato ist wütend und fragt G., was er Tsuna angetan hat, aber G. sagt, dass er nur gezeigt hat, wie sich eine richtige rechte Hand verhält und das Hayato zurück nach Italien gehen soll, da er seinen Boss mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, als alles Andere. Doch da greift Tsuna ein. Er sagt, dass Hayato temperamentvoll sein mag, aber er ist ein guter, treuer Freund und einer rechten Hand des Bosses würdig. Tsuna schreit G. geradezu an und seine Verbundenheit mit Hayato überzeugt G,: Hayato hat den Test bestanden. Abends treffen sich Giotto und G. und beide erinnern sich an ihre Vergangenheit. G. erinnert Giotto daran, in was für Gefährliche Situationen er ihn gebracht hat worauf Giotto sich bei G. bedankt. Darauf erwiedert dieser, dass es mittlerweile zu spät dafür sei, aber dass er nichts bereut. Hibari Kyoya (10.Generation) - Alaude (1.Generation), Sasagawa Ryohei (10.Generation) - Knuckle (1.Generation) Da Yamamoto, Lambo und Hayato ihren Test schon beendet haben und Tsuna weiß, dass er als Letzter dran ist, bleiben nur noch Chrome, Hibari und Ryohei, um den nächsten, anstehenden Test zu meistern. Ryohei ist voller Elan, will unbedingt als nächster getestet werden, aber nicht ihm erscheint sein Vorgänger, sondern Hibari. Diesem ist der Test völlig egal, als er von Alaude erfährt, dass sie nicht kämpfen werden, um den Test zu vollziehen. Er verliert jegliches Interesse, sein "Lehrer" Skull hört zu, traut sich aber nicht etwas gegen Hibari zu sagen, da er echt Angst vor diesem hat. Skull erzählt es Tsuna und den Anderen, die dann versuchen, Hibari umzustimmen, jeder auf seine eigene Art. Der Test muss noch an diesem Tag beendet werden. Tsuna geht in den Rezeptionsraum, sicher, dass er Hibari da auffindet. Hibari sieht aber nicht ein, warum er zu ihnen gehören sollte. Und da Tsuna ihm so auf die Nerven geht, wird dieser mit einem Tonfaschlag aus dem Rezeptionsraum befördert. Yuni, die draußen geblieben ist, versucht auch Hibari zu überzeugen, aber vergeblich. Hayato kommt angerannt, weil er das Krachen gehört hat und als er Tsuna da am Boden liegen sieht, versucht er es gar nicht erst auf die sanfte Art, Hibari zu überzeugen. Der zeigt sich nur desinteressiert und fängt mit seinem Rundgang durch seine geliebte Namimori-Mittelschule an, wo er dann auch Colonnello und Yamamoto trifft, die aber auch an ihm scheitern. Reborn hat eine Idee und bittet Ryohei, Hibari zu überzeugen. Während er Hibari aufsucht, spricht Reborn noch mal mit Skull, aber als er da auf eine Art Mauer stößt, verabschiedet er sich mit den Worten "Einmal Lakai, immer Lakai". Das will Skull nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. thumb|left|Hibaris und Ryoheis Prüfung Bei Ryohei und Hibari kommt es nicht wirklich zu einem Gespräch, sie wollen anfangen zu kämpfen. Doch da fällt ein Schatten auf das Dach der Nami-Middle: Es ist ein riesiges Luftschiff, in dem sich Skull und seine Mafiafamilie befinden. Skull versucht Hibari durch die Lautsprecher zu überzeugen, schließlich schadet es seinem Ansehen, dass er als Lehrer seinen eigenen Studenten nicht zähmen kann. Schön und gut, interessiert Hibari nur herzlich wenig. Das macht Skull so wütend, dass er Kanonen vom Luftschiff abfeuert. Das macht Hibari wütend und er schlägt die Kanonen mit Hilfe seiner Tonfas, die mit Flammen verstärkt wurden, beiseite. Auch Ryohei hilft ihm. Tsuna, Hayato und Co. wollen zwar helfen, werden aber von Yuni und Reborn aufgehalten. Sie wollen sehen, wie sich das Ganze entwickelt. Hibari setzt dann sein Box-Tier, Roll, ein, damit das Luftschiff sich der Schule nicht nähern kann, doch dann macht das Roll ein Loch in den Ballon des Luftschiffes, es stürzt genau auf die Schule zu. Während Tsuna, Hayato und Yamamoto sich beeilen, die anderen Schüler zu evakuieren, öffnet Hibari seine Vongola-Box, doch sein Igel, der sich multipliziert, kann auch nichts gegen das fliegende Luftschiff ausrichten. Haru und Kyoko sind auf dem Weg zur Nami-Middle, als sie Lambo und I-Pin treffen. Zu viert gehen sie zur Schule, wo sie das abstürzende Luftschiff sehen. Lambo findet das so toll, dass er eine bessere Sicht haben will und wegläuft. Die Mädchen laufen ihm nach, obwohl sie wissen, dass es gefährlich ist, das Schulgelände gerade jetzt zu betreten. Skull ist immer noch wütend und wegen Hibaris Attacke auf sein Luftschiff feuert er eine weitere Kanone auf die Schule ab. Ryohei will nicht, das es so weiter geht und mit seinen Flammen fliegt er zum Schiff. Er arbeitet mit Hibari zusammen, der seine Schule beschützen will: Ryohei weicht den Kanonen aus und Hibari erledigt sie dann. Der Plan klappt und Ryohei kommt nah genug an das Luftschiff ran, um es mit seiner Maximum-Cannon zu zertstören. Es explodiert und Skulls Männer entkommen mit Fallschirmen, Skull hat sich schon vor dem Angriff in ein Miniflugzeug gerettet. Lambo findet die Explosion toll und die Mädchen können ihn wieder einfangen, aber Skull ist mit seinem Flugzeug wieder aufgetaucht, und feuert eine weitere Kanone ab, diesmal kommt sie direkt auf die Vier auf dem Schulhof zu. Tsuna, Yamamoto und Hayato können nichts tun; sie sind, nachdem sie die Schüler evakuiert haben, wieder aufs Dach gerannt. Auch Ryohei ist zu weit weg. Da bekommen die Mädchen und Lambo Hilfe: Die Kanone explodiert zwar, doch sie wurden von Hibaris Wolken-Igel beschützt. Hibari ist jetzt wirklich wütend und zerstört das Miniflugzeug indem Skull sitzt. Es explodiert und Skull fliegt davon. Danach finden sich alle unten auf dem Hof zusammen und zur großen Überraschung erscheint Knuckle. Er sagt, dass er Ryohei beobachtet hat und dieser keine Bemerkung von Knuckle gebraucht hatte, um sich als Schönwetterwächter würdig zu erweisen. Und dan taucht auch Alaude auf. Hibari hat sich auch würdig erwiesen, indem er mit Ryohei zusammengearbeitet und Haru, Kyoko, Lambo und I-Pin beschützt hat. Bei Ken und Chikusa taucht Chrome wider auf, die solange verschollen war. Vor den Augen der Beiden fängt sie an zu weinen. Die Vongola machen sich Sorgen um Chrome und wollen am nächsten Tag gleich zum Kokuyo Land aufbrechen und werden von Daemon Spade belauscht. Der meint nur, dass der "Decimo" genau so wenig das Zeug zum Boss hätte, wie "Primo". Chrome Dokuro (10.Generation) - Demon Spade (1.Generation) thumb|left|Chrome besteht ihre Prüfung Am Morgen brechen die Vongola (ohne Hibari und Lambo, aber mit Reborn) mit den Mädchen zum Kokuyo Land auf, um Chrome Essen zu bringen. Auf dem Weg dorthin treffen sie Ken und Chikusa, die zwar sagen, dass Chrome wieder da ist, aber das sie sich komisch verhält. Kyoko, Haru und I-Pin machen sich Sorgen um sie und rennen los, sodass den Jungs und Yuni nichts weiter übrig bleibt als hinterherzurennen ohne Ken und Chikusa weiter gefragt zu haben.thumb|Auch Tsuna ist der Erbschaft würdig Im Gemäuer finden sie letzendlich Chrome. Die Mädchen sind froh und wollen Chrome zum Essen bewegen. Die sagt aber nichts und starrt nur teilnahmslos vor sich hin. Als Haru ihr einen Reisball in die Hand drückt, damit sie endlich etwas isst, lässt Chrome ihn auf den Boden fallen. Aber als sie daraufhin die verletzten Gesichter der Mädchen sieht, schlägt sie die Hände vor das Gesicht und weint. Die Jungs wissen jetzt, was Ken und Chikusa mit "komisch" gemeint hatten. Die Mädchen nehmen Chrome in den Arm, die daraufhin sagt, dass sie nicht mehr kämpfen will. Sofort wird Hayato wütend und auch die Anderen sind geschockt, doch Haru und Kyoko meinen, dass das ein Gespräch unter Mädchen sei und sie bitten die Jungs nach draußen zu gehen. Ryohei ist nach Chromes Geständnis sicher, das die ganze Mafiaangelegenheit zu viel für Mädchen sein müsse. Er ist der Meinung, die Vongola sollten keine Mädchen mehr zu ihren Kämpfen mitnehmen; weder Haru noch Kyoko und auch nicht Chrome, obwohl sie ein Wächter ist. Die Vongola gehen nach Hause und lassen die Mädchen erst mal bei Chrome, doch als sie am Abend nicht wieder da sind, machen sich Tsuna, Lambo und Reborn zum Kokuyo Land auf. Dort sehen sie zu ihrer Überraschung Hayato, Fon, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Colonnello und Skull. Doch bevor sie das Gebäude betreten können, setzt Daemon Spade eine Illusion ein, sodass sie es nicht betreten können. Auf einem kleinen Vorsprung erscheint Chrome, die sich allerdings als Daemon Spade entpuppt. Er mächte die Vongola nach seinem eigenen Ideal, der Stärke, testen, da er die Meinungen der anderen Wächter der 1. Generation für nicht ausreichend hält und nicht viel darauf gibt. Nicht weit entfernt schauen die anderen Wächter der 1. Generatin zu und G. will Daemon aufhalten, wird jedoch von Giotto daran gehindert, da dies eine Sache des Decimos und seiner Wächter sei. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion mit Daemon darüber, dass Tsuna gegenüber seinen Gegnern gnadenlos sein muss, um ein richtiger Boss der Vongola zu werden, ist es Tsuna und seinen Wächtern möglich, das Gebäude zu betreten und sie liefern sich einen Kampf. Im Kampf offenbart Daemon, das Giotto nicht freiwillig nach Japan gegangen ist, sondern das er ihn verraten hat, weil er ihn nicht mehr für fähig hielt, der Boss einer so starken Organisation zu sein. Nachdem Tsuna und die Anderen es dank Hibari geschafft haben, aus Daemons Illusion zu entkommen, kämpfen er und Tsuna alleine gegeneinander und dank Mukuro kann Daemon Spade dazu bewegt werden, aufzugeben. Dann taucht plötzlich Giotto auf und bedankt sich bei ihm, dass er seiner Aufgabe als Wächter nachgekommen ist und als auch Tsuna sich bei ihm bedankt, gibt er Chrome sein Erbe und verschwindet. Nervös fragt Tsuna Giotto, was nun seine Prüfung ist. Gioto dreht sich zu ihm um und sagt, dass Tsuna schon längst bestanden hat. Er hat ihn während der Prüfungen seiner Freunde beobachtet und kann daraus schließen, das Tsuna noch eine Menge Potenzial versteckt und seine Freunde immer an erste Stelle setzt. Dann gibt er Tsuna sein Erbe und verschwindet. Im Wald steht Daemon und hält eine Taschenuhr in der Hand, in dem ein schwur der ewigen Freundschfat Givro eterna amicizia (deutsch: Ich schwöre ewige Freundschaft) eingraviert ist. Giotto kommt zu ihm und sagt Daemon, dass sich dies in all den Jahren nicht verändert hat. Daemon bezeichnet Giotto als einen Versager und sagt, dass es genau diese Einstellung von ihm war, die ihn dazu gebracht haben, Giotto zu verraten. Daemon verabschiedet sich und verschwindet. Daraufhin tauchen alle anderen Wächter auf. Giotto bedankt sich für ihre harte Arbeit und schließlich kehren alle in die Ringe zurück. thumb|Giotto und seine Wächter kehren in die Ringe zurück en:Inheritance Succession Arc Kategorie:Story Arc Kategorie:1. Generation Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Filler Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:Inheritance Succession Arc Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:TYL Arc Kategorie:Vongola Ringe